DEAN INTERRUMPIDO
by Zulguna
Summary: Dean y Cas son solo amigos (o seo cren, por yo no)


**Esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste.**

**Advertencias:Solo un poco de calor :D**

**NOTA:Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su sagrado creador Eric Kripke.**

**DEAN INTERRUMPIDO **

Dean estaba sentado en su cama con sus auriculares puestos escuchando música de AC DC, por esa razón no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Era Castiel.

Cuando Dean por fin se dio cuenta, dio un santo respingo del susto que el bendito ángel le había dado.

-Hola Dean- saludo Castiel

-¡Maldición, Cas, casi me matas de un paro cardiaco!-le dijo Dean quitándose los auriculares respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-Mis disculpas -le contesto el ángel.

-No, no te preocupes… pero avisa primero, ¿de acuerdo? –Dean no entendía esa manera en la que el ángel se aparecía tan de repente y por supuesto no se iba a acostumbrar a ella.

-Si-

-Está bien, y ¿viniste para…? –Dean no sabía por qué Castiel estaba aquí, siempre estaba en el cielo con todo ese rollo de la guerra civil y cosas angelicales.

-Vine para preguntarte algo –hablo Castiel con su tono serio de siempre.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?-

-¿Tu y yo somos amigos? -Cas le pregunto a Dean.

Dean se quedo pensando ¿por qué Cas le preguntaba eso? Pues la repuesta todos lo sabían. Era un _Sí_. Como no iban a ser amigos s i le saco del infierno y le había salvado su vida (y la de su hermano) demasiadas veces.

-Claro que somos amigos, Cas como preguntas eso-

-Solo quería estar seguro Dean… -pausa –pero, ¿por qué no hacemos lo que los amigos hacen? -pregunto Castiel y el cazador se confundió.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que los amigos hacen, Cas? -al cazador se le vinieron cosas a la mente que no debía pensar sobre Cas, además se le habían subido los colores a la cara, solo esperaba que Cas no se diera cuenta.

-Pues ir al cine o caminar por el parque -Cas solo quería pasar unos momentos junto con Dean, o al menos eso creía.

Dean se estaba sintiendo muy incomodo con todo este asunto ¿acaso Cas había visto un programa gay o qué? Ir al cine juntos era normal pero a él se le estaba poniendo complicado ir con Cas, _solo _con Cas, e ir al parque se le hacía muy gay, ¿Qué podrían ir a hacer al parque? ¿_Besarse _acaso? O que era tan complicado que Cas dijera ¨Dean que tal si vamos a comer a un lugar en donde vendan hamburguesas ¨ ¡no señor! Cas tenía que decir¨ ¿Oye Dean vamos a salir como si fuéramos una pareja gay o algo así?, y lo peor que a Dean no le molestaba la idea de ¨salir¨ con Cas, lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en esa mirada tan penetrante, tan azulísima, tan… tan ¿¡hermosa!? .Dios ¿se estaba enamorando del ángel o qué?.

-Dean ¿estás bien? –Cas lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos prohibidos (prohibidos por qué Cas era un ángel del señor… y era hombre, por favor?.

-Estoy bien Cas -pausa –solo… solo…-Cas movió su cabeza hacia un lado con los labios fruncidos, el cazador se los quedo mirando preguntándose cómo se sentiría besarlos, lo siguiente que hace es acercarse a Cas despacio tal como un gato cazando a un ratón, acercándose tanto a Cas que rompe la barrera del espacio personal, lo agarra de la cintura acercándole aun mas a él, Cas solo lo mira, le mira los labios a Dean, lo mira estupefacto, Dean sube sus manos por el pecho de Cas hasta llegar a su corbata, de ahí lo jala y lo besa. El beso es suave y cariñoso, pero después se convierte en uno lleno de pasión, Cas se aferra a la espalda de Dean y este lo carga y lo lleva a la cama. Los dos caen a la cama, Dean encima de Cas y Cas abajo de Dean. Se miran el uno al otro y Dean le dice a Cas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Cas asiente con la cabeza y Dean desabrocha poco a poco su camisa hasta abrirla por completo, después de quedar hipnotizado con el pecho que Castiel se tenía bien guardado lo besa y…

_-I close my eyes,  
only for a moment and the moment's gone  
al l my dreams… -_suena el movil de Dean.

-¿¡QUE!?- le grita al que está al otro lado de la línea.

-Dean ¿estás bien?-era Sam-es la tercera vez que te marco y no contestas, estoy aquí afuera y también estaba tocando y no habrías, ¿me puedes abrir, por favor?-Dean abrió los ojos como platos, miro a Cas y Cas lo miro a él, se trataron de vestir lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando abrieron la puerta Sam se veía desesperado.

-Dean ya estaba a punto de ir…-no termino la frase al darse cuenta que su hermano y Cas tenían una pinta de los mil demonios, Cas con los labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto al igual que la ropa, su hermano estaba igual, sospechaba que algo había pasado y cuando dio vuelta y vio la cama hecha un desastre su sospecha se hizo un hecho.

-Este… creo que yo… sobro aquí-le dijo en un tono burlón a su hermano.

-Cállate Samantha-le advirtió Dean a su hermano.

-Está bien, está bien tranquilo-Sam se alejo y se fue a pedir otra habitación.

-Dean…-

-Si Cas-

-¿Podríamos repetirlo otro día?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Cas no respondió por que se esfumo.

-¡Hijo de perra!-

FIN


End file.
